Ghost of A Good Thing
by k.hyuuga
Summary: After 2 long years, Night's memories still couldn't be erased by riiko izawa..


after almost 2 years, riiko izawa is finally going to graduate. Riiko has improved so much with her studies and her grades are not as low as before, thanks to a special childhood friend's help and an important memory of her first late boyfriend. one night,she asked her childhood friend,

"hey soushi,uhm..you'll probably flip just by hearing this question but,are you happy"  
"why ask? (looks at riikothinks) well...since you asked, i'd say part of me is and half of does not"  
"why"  
"since tenjou is not here instead,i'm here,that gives me a chance to finally have you"  
"what about the other part?(eat crackers"  
"its because you don't have the time to notice me and instead,his memories still keeps on lingering you.."

"(grumpy) since when were you so smart?but,you know,you're right..i'm missing night..so much that i wanted to die along with him.it hurts just remembering how he had left me without even saying goodbye..."

"...(jealous"  
"but i.i improved..move on even just a little.i moved on for him,studied hard for him..but..i know that even though he would be happy for me,he would never come back to tell me what he thinks of me now.."

"(funny sobbing expression)rii..ko..sobs..the most wonderful..sobs..speech i've heard from you..sobs"  
"soushi!stop fooling around"  
"it's true!and it hurts...you're always night this and night that...what about me?!i'm here now,and i'll still be here..how could you speak of someone else infront of the one who's here loving you?!"

"soushi,you didn't let me finish!i was going to say that i wanted to move on so that i can pay you back too!thanks for always staying by my side."

"really??geez..okay,stop the drama and go to sleep..we'll be early tomorrow"  
"right,goodnight soushi...thanks for dinner"  
"sure thing,i'll come and wake you up so give me a key"  
"here..see you!"

she went to bed and slowly falling asleep. visions came and turned into a dream. dreams which had kept her feeling lonely. her memories with night. from the day he came up to the day he had to leave. tears run so fast as she opened her eyes,covering half of her face with a blanket.. she tried to sleep again. as she does, the visions she had before kept on playing over her head,more tears ran her innocent face. as she opened her eyes,her sight was blurred so she saw a face which she longed to see. she cried more just by looking at the "face". she closed her eyes. a warm feeling wrapped around her as if she was being hugged,she didn't mind it but instead she felt she was much safer than ever. as she sleeps and dream, the visions turned into a nicer and more pleasant dream. she was sleep-talking..

"oh night(tears run down her face)did you know how hard it was to accept your sudden disappearance.i could not sleep for over a month.and i could not bare the pain inside..i cried so hard and i pleaded kronos heaven to repair you.i missed you..and i miss you still.(tears run faster)how i regretted that i didnt say anything to you...i'm so sorry for not telling you the whole truth..ILOVEYOU FOREVER too..and you're my only boyfriend..i changed for you,i tried hard not to cry anymore because i know how you'll blame yourself for it...i'm so sorry for not being strong...not strong enough to keep us tied together...i'm so sorry..(more tearslips tighten like it wanted to be kissed)oh night..for the last time..if i'm not dreaming,kiss me..."

her lips felt something push against it. she didnt want to wake up because she didn't want to lose the feeling of pure happiness for she thought that that's the last time she will ever be happy.

morning came,a little too early than usual. she went out of her room and saw soushi looking pretty mad with such a straight face. she talked to him and asked the reason why he was mad..

"soushi...(rubs eyes)what's wrong?..you look mad...(yawn"  
"i'm not mad but instead,i'm freaking out...i thought i saw a ghost..but it surprised me when he touched me,it's c-c-creepy...!"

"w-wha??where's the ghost you're saying"  
"he looks just like...he...like...looks...just...his...familiar...(creeps out"  
"looks just like who,soushi??who??i'm going to look for myself"  
"he l-looks just like tenjou"  
"(shockedtears runface soushi)a-are you positive?!h-how can that be?!where is he"  
"(shockedhurt secretlyclose eyes)in your kitchen.."

when riiko went to her kitchen,she was shocked to see the food which looked good and what shocked her more is the ghost which soushi had told her.her eyes were filled with sorrow and tears. soushi walked and stand behind her.when he spoke,riiko faced him.

"he was warm,just like before,riiko..just like tenjou"  
"(face the kitchen)it can't be...n-night..(shouts)NIGHT!"

the ghost faced to her direction and smiled gently.  
"good morning,riiko...(smile gently"  
"you are my night!(she said while running)night!(hugged tightly)"

the two hugged each other so tightly that soushi again was hurt.  
"riiko,you get ready,the ceremony is going to start in an hour"  
"(wipes tears)right..sorry night...i'll be taking a bath,you can go talk to soushi for a while..we'll talk later,is that okay?"

"whatever will make you happy is okay with me"  
"okay,you can come to our school if you want..but leave after us so that you don't call the attention of your fanclub..oh night...it's so nice,to see you...(smileleave)"

"so,tenjou...what brings you back here"  
"i'm here,to finish my unfinished goal"  
"and that is"  
"to be with my riiko forever"  
"(chuklechange mood)did you know how hard it's been for riiko?!and now you're back here saying that you want to be with riiko forever?!are you mad?!there is no..forever..every little thing that exists dies...you've hurt riiko so badly and i'm not going to let that happen again."

"soushi,i've been here since last night.i know how hard its been for riiko and i'm here to pay her back...to fix things and to make her happy.i know what i did and i wanted to apologize.. to both riiko and mostly you.."

"why are you apologizing to me for"  
"i know because we're both inlove with the same person.you're more hurt than riiko because of me.i had to die and hurt riiko,and while our memories keeps on lingering her,it gives you hard times to get riiko's attention,am i not right?"

"(change of moodsmileslaugh)i can't believe a figure understands me!it's killing me!(continues to laugh"  
"com'on soushi..stop laughing at me"  
"(laughs)it's good that you're back!finally,riiko can smile again and i can see her do it with the bottom of her heart..but..if you hurt her again and leave,there's no way that i'll give her back to you again..do we have a clear agreement?(offers hand)"

"(smile)you have my word,soushi.i'll tell you evrything after the ceremony you're saying"  
"i'm done soushi!let's go!night,(comes closer to him)i'll be waiting for you there...(smile"  
"well,see you later tenjou...(leaves with riiko)"

after they left, night covered the food and saved it for the celebration. he cleaned the house for riiko and fixed himself after wards. after doing so,he headed out and went to the school.after the graduation,riiko felt uneasy and looked for night immediately. soushi saw how she was worried so he helped her even though it hurts him inside. riiko saw night surrounded by bunch of fan girls from his old fanclub. night looked so annoyed and tried to ditch them. riiko saw them and was furious. soushi went to them immediately after hearing the things the girls said about riiko.

"ladies please stop bothering me, i told you before,i only belong to riiko"  
"but why?!we're so much better than she is.."said one of the girls "yeah,i mean let's say she did improve.but it doesnt change the fact that we still beat her at everything."one of the fans "don't you talk to MY riiko like that!she's better than any of you because she's not like all of you!she's differnt from all of you"  
"and what makes you say that?!"another fan girl said.  
"because she doesnt talk so badly of people. she's so lonely inside that she smiles to prove all how strong she is! i love her because she's true and she's not like the things you said before.she's my only one and i'll make her happy!"

"everything tenjo said is the truth. i'm her only friend and i'm not afraid to risk my dignity for her.go home you girls"  
"is that how you think,asamoto?!(creepy lookeyes look furious"  
"w-wait...(sweats a lot)"

the girls beat up both night and soushi. riiko ran to them looking worried.she was so happy with what she heard from both of them,she accompanied both of them to her apartment.

"soushi...night...you don't know how happy i am now..(teary eyessmile)you're the two most important to me"  
"i just couldn't believe they have the gutts to hit both tenjou and i"  
"don't worry soushi,i'll get revenge for the both of you(smiletears fall"  
"(stops walkingface riikowipes her tears)you don't have to..just ignore them!there'll be nobody that can stop me from loving you"

"don't forget about me tenjou...(creepy aura"  
"of course i won't!let's go home!i prepared food for us"  
"really!the ones from this morning?i've wanted to eat them because i've missed you're cooking so much"  
"let's see how a good cook tenjou really is.."

when they got home,they celebrated and had fun. when they finished eating,they decided to chat..

"so night,does kronos know you're back here"  
"of course"  
"whadda ya mean o'course,idiot"  
"(all in unison) gaku"  
"'s right!Gaku namikiri is back in the company..thanks to ya,night,i had to deal with me superiors again"  
"they do know i'm here!they were the ones who let me out...they even told me about how i am now"  
"so tell us tenjou,what really did happen"  
"well,since you asked..they said that,i can live longer now...now that i'm part human"  
"p-p-pa-part human?!whatta're ya blabbin' about?!the company doesn't do that"  
"well they did!they said that i was the only figure which had the luckiest time of life. my heart seems to be beating like a real human now though my brain is still part figure..they put some real internal organs in me too..they said that i come back to gaku if i ever find any problems with my brain..what really got into me is when they said that i can come back and live with the only person who had suffered the most when i died. to my only riiko!"

"(cries)stop saying that you died!i didn't want to accept it before!you idiot...how come you still love me if you're heart was changed?!are you really night?!"

"riiko...they didn't take out my brain because they know that it's my real heart.i'm sorry riiko"  
"geez, riiko..would i even be here if that's not night"  
"riiko,even though i hate tenjou,i can tell whether he's the real thing or not. and i guarrantee that he is the real one, because if wasn't,would he even fight back with those fangirls if he doesn't really love you?"

"(cries)it's been so hard to accept your death..and i'm finding a hard time wth what's going on now..but..i know now that you really are my night...my absolute boyfriend..."

"yes...that's right..i'll be forever yours riiko"  
"com'on riiko,stop crying..i should be the one crying you know"  
"poor soushi... ya still didn't had the chance to get riiko for yourself.."

all of them laughed and decided to forget every problem they have to enjoy everything they are doing now.

after evrything,riiko and the others fell asleep. gaku was sleeping on the couch,drunk. soushi fell asleep on the floor,also drunk. riiko fell asleep with her head tucked in her arms on the living room table. night was wide awake trying to make the three comfortable. he put a blanket on soushi and gaku while he takes riiko to her room and covered her too. when he was about to leave,his hand was pulled by riiko.riiko woke up just to tell night not leave her.

"night,(tears fall)stay with me. don't leave. sleep beside me"  
"(smile gentlylie down beside her)riiko,i've missed you so much. sleep tight and sweetdreams.(kiss forehead)i love you"

"(hugged nightlaid head on his chesttears)i ...love you too..for..ever.."

night,shocked to hear the words he has been longing for,can't help himself from kissing her. they slept together and shared the same dreams that night. 


End file.
